All you mean
by AnnieVH
Summary: Martin gets Danny a meaningful present. SLASH


All you mean  
by Annie2000 (as AnnieVH)

bTitle/b: All you mean bAuthor/b: AnnieVH bRecipient/b: dragoonqueen bRating/b: K bAuthor's Notes/b: SLASH, made for the Danny/Martin Fic Exchange. Also, I'm brazilian, so forgive gramar mistakes, I'm still learning.  
bSummary/b: Martin gives Danny a meaninful present.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of Martin's steps behind his back was not enough to make Danny turn. He simply tapped his hand on the couch cushion, inviting him in silence to join him for a night of surfing channels and remote control fights that could lead them to bed. Just a regular friday night. Except that Maritn didn't want that to be a friday night like all the others, and just cleared his throat nervously. When Danny turned, he handed it to him, not looking directly into his eyes.

It, by the the way, being a dark glass bottle, similar to a wine one, sealed with a cork and crossed by no label. On it's neck, there was a red bow that seemed dramatic and out of place Danny found himself wanting to laugh (hard!), but he knew by the look on Martin's eyes he was about to flip out of shame at that moment and could control himself in time to simply ask: "And what would that be?"

"Oh, uh..." That would be stupid. So stupid, where the hell did he take that idiotic idea from? Martin shook his head, staring at the bottle in doubt. Then again, Danny could find it sweet... or, most likely, gay, in the worst sense of the word. Well, whatever it would be, now it was too late to change his mind. He rubbed his forehead for a second, trying to find the perfect way to say it. "That... would be my gift for you..."

"No, I got that part, bottles don't usually come with a red bow." Danny said, amused. "It's cute. I meant... a bottle of water?"

'That's it, he hated!' Martin nodded quietly, hoping he wouldn't blush. "Yep..."

Danny's eyebrow arched as he mocked: "For real? I can't return it."

After that, he gave him a charming smile that made Martin smirk. "Shut up. It's the good stuff. It's irish water, the purest you can find. I thought that... that would be the AA version of a good bottle of wine and since you're sobber for, you know, ten years..." There was surprise on Danny's face when he turned to Martin again - his head actually snapped in his direction so fast Martin thought it would go 360o. He had only mentioned the date once, a few months ago, not hoping for anything like that, just a pleasent conversation on a sunday morning. The shock made him speachles for a moment that sounded so wierd at Martin's ears he was forced to add: "It's just such a great mark for you, I thought we should... I just thought it would be important to give you the water because of what it means... it's more a symbolic thing and..."

"Oh, Marty..." It seemed that Danny just couldn't find words to express what was in his mind, and Martin found himself adding: "I'll give you DVD too." just so they wouldn't find themselves in silence. That sounded like such a clear lie Danny couldn't help but laugh. "I liked it. I think it was thoughtful of you, thank you." He leaned for a little kiss on his lips. It was obvious by the expression on Martin's face he wasn't expecting that reaction. "I'm serious about the DVD." he lied again.

"No, you're not, but I don't care about the DVD." Danny left for the kitchen. "I just wanna share my AA wine with you. I'll even get the fancy glasses."

"Fancy glasses?"

Danny came back and handed one to Martin, explaining: "Crystal, for hot dates and special ocasions. And this is both."

"Oh, those fancy glasses..." Martin mumbled playfully, just so silence wouldn't fall upon them again.

Danny laughed. "Now, lets take this off." He pulled out the cork and poured the water in Martin's glass, and then his own, clinking their glasses together right after. "Well, cheers." Martin took a shy sip, his cheeks still burning hot and the water getting stuck inside his throat, finding it hard to slide down. Danny swallowed the whole thing up.

"Easy, cowboy." Martin mocked, watching his tongue slipping out just to taste his wet lips. "This is one good water, wanna refill it?" Martin shook his head, thankful Danny was taking his stupid present so well - or at least pretending to in a way that was convincent enough. "So" Danny proceeded, after taking a shorter sip ", why was it important for you to give me water?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you thought it was important to give me the water firsth."

Martin shrugged. "Oh, yes, just for... all it means."

"And what does it means?"

"The sobber thing."

"That's it?"

Martin gave him a nod. "Pretty much."

Danny stared inside his eyes for a short second, before saying: "You're a horible liar. C'mon, elaborate! It is my special day! Ten years, I deserve better."

"You mean you deserve a good laugh." Martin deduced, already knowing well that childish sparkle inside Danny's eyes.

Danny chuckled. "I promisse I'll try to refrain myself. Please."

With a blush and a deep breath to gain courage, Martin let it out, trying to keep his voice from failling: "It can also mean purety. You are a pure person, because... you have strong believes, a good heart, and basicaly you're a good friend. The best friend I ever had."

With eyes set so low, Martin couldn't see Danny's smile. "Purety, really? That's sweet. A bit cheesy, but it's sweet. What else?" he asked, before Martin could react to his words.

"You're pure and sobber, what else do you want from me?" Martin watched him empting his second glass.

"I dunno, something- damn! This is good! Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm good." Martin said, watching Danny refill his cup for the third time with a bit of disbelief. "I... what was I saying?"

Danny raised his finger to hold his attention as he emptied the glass again. "You were saying Danny is sobber and pure and hot."

"I didn't say hot."

"Yeah, got me wondering why, and now you were going to say something else."

His eyes rolled up to the celling and went back to his boyfriend's face, where they didn't last long as he continued his little speach. It was clear for Danny he had practiced that earlier, but was trying to cover. "Well, it is... it also has the circle thing, the renewal. You started again, renewed yourself and I like that about you, I think it's inspiring. You're inspiring and... powerful."

"Water is powerful?"

"Sure. Look at tsunamis and storms, for example." Martin explained, with a bit of a laughter that made him sound more relaxed.

"Not very positive ones, but I got the idea."

When Danny reached out for the bottle once more, Martin shook his head: "You do know you don't have to drink this until you explode just because is not alcohol."

"Clearly you don't reconize a good drink when you see one. Am I a good drink? Like, you know, tasty?" he asked, a very suggestive smile playing on his lips.

"Water is tasteless, if you don't remember."

That was disappointing. "Boy, you're so good talking naughty. Am I tasteless? I don't think so, here!" And, out of nowhere, he leaned over Martin and kissed his lips for a couple of seconds, just enough to make him smile sheepishly. "I-I don't know about tasty" Martin tried to say, his voice not so firm (as well as his legs) ", but that was refreshing. And wet."

"Well, I take I am refreshing as water. Wanna add something else?"

Martin thought for a moment, rubbing his eyes and trying to keep his focus. "Transparent. Everyone can see right through water like we can see right through you."

He couldn't help to make a joke. "I don't suppose this is your way of saying I'm skinny."

Martin allowed himself a chuckle. "Also. But the main idea is that you're honest and true - when you're sad, you're sad; when you're mad, you're mad, you... you don't try to be what you don't feel. And I think this is just so amazing. And when I'm with you, I can be like that too, and I like that. I like the person I am when I'm with you."

"I like that person too."

Martin raised his eyes just to find Danny's gaze on him and, by now, there was no longer sign of mocking or boredom there. It was all pure attention and gratitude. He'd dare to say he was like this for quite a while already. "Summarizing... it's a source of life and pretty much essential for everybody's life. And... so are you."

"I'm essential for life?"

"Essential for my life."

When Danny realized that last comment had actually scaped from Martin's lips, he was already breathless, taken aback for Martin's honesty. As any other rare time he'd be sincere, he lowered his eyes at Danny's, uncomfortable, but didn't repress a shy smile. Danny's glass touched his again. "Cheers?" Martin chewed his lips nervously as they tinkled it and took a sip that found a easier way down in his throat. "Thank you for this. I really liked it. You know what? I'm keeping this bottle. I'm gonna make it a vase or something pretty and... gay, I guess."

"To remember how cheesy I am?"

"And also that you're sweet, caring and, when it comes to water, you're a real encyclopedia." Danny leaned over with a soft laughter and the tight hug that came right after didn't get Martin so unawared. Just the enough for him to mumbled, a bit guilty: "I didn't get the DVD."

Against his shoulder, Danny was smiling. "I know. It's more like an anniversary thing."

And, squeezing Danny's boddy softly, Martin finally found some relief. Anniversary... and, by the tone on Danny's voice, there would be many of those.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINAL NOTES: I have the feeling I pushed the "oh-so-deep-meanings-of-water" way too much, so forgive me, I was trying to be fluffy. 


End file.
